


can one have too many candles?

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [97]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: @glitzgustin on tumblr requested: I see Blaine being an autumn lover so Blaine dragging Sebastian to the mall to buy a plethora of fall-scented candles--“There’s not one leaf on the ground yet.”Blaine grins over his shoulder at Sebastian, tugging on his hand towards the mall’s Yankee Candle store, “Aw come on, don’t be sour. It’s practically October and you know how I like to decorate early.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	can one have too many candles?

**Author's Note:**

> i am blaine anderson in this (as usual) thanks.

“There’s not one leaf on the ground yet.”

Blaine grins over his shoulder at Sebastian, tugging on his hand towards the mall’s Yankee Candle store, “Aw come on, don’t be sour. It’s practically October and you _know_ how I like to decorate early.”

“It’s August 31st and eighty-five degrees out.”

He turns to face his boyfriend before they can get to the store, his arms winding around the other’s waist. “Don’t ruin this for me.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but leans down to press a kiss to the bridge of Blaine’s nose. “You’re chasing summer away.” There’s a slight pout to his tone, which only makes the shorter laugh.

“There’s a _sale,_ I’m not passing this up, okay? I promise I won’t light one until at least…September 1st.”

“Okay, that’s _tomorrow,_ not much of a deal.” Sebastian snorts as Blaine turns to yank him towards the store. “Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you’ve already started decorating our apartment while I was at work today.”

Blaine feels a soft blush kiss his cheeks and blotch the skin along the back of his neck, a sheepish tilt of his lips giving Sebastian all the answer he needs.

“ _Blaine.”_

“What? It’s just a few pumpkins, a ghost wreath on the door…spooky tree in the bedroom.”

Sebastian shakes his head, running his other hand through his hair as they enter the candle shop. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Halloween is a feeling, not a season.” Blaine sing-songs as he begins browsing the rows upon rows of festive scented candles. He picks up one to read the back of it, something a dark maroon red and takes off the cap to breathe deeply.

Sebastian’s not even sure how he can tell the difference of what anything smells like in here, a hodge-podge of scents tickling his nose and almost immediately aggravating his sinuses. The things he _does_ for Blaine Anderson, swear to God.

“Can you get me a basket?” His boyfriend asks, putting the candle back on the shelf.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “What do you need a basket for, pick three and let’s get out of here.”

“The deal is five for ten.”

“You still don’t need a basket for five candles.”

Blaine gives him a look that apparently asks him _do you not know me at all_ and nearly crosses his arms over his chest and _oh my god—_

“Blaine, we are _not_ walking out of this place with ten candles.”

The shorter shrugs his shoulder before turning back to the shelves, moving further down the line to pick up an orange colored candle. “I’m not…confirming or denying that statement. I say we see what flavors we find.”

Sebastian groans, running a hand over his face.

“I’m gonna need that basket though…”

He turns quickly before he does something stupid like smack his boyfriend with a plastic sign nearby and walks to the front of the store to grab a basket. By the time he walks back to him, Blaine has three large candles in his arms, cradling them like babies, and sets them down into the basket with care.

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “Nothing with apple.”

Blaine frowns, glancing into the basket again, picking up a lime green candle labeled _Orchard._ “Why not?”

“Because I hate it.”

He purses his lips and uncaps the candle, shoving it towards Sebastian’s face. The heady scent immediately makes Sebastian sneeze and he smacks Blaine’s wrist away from him, the shorter covering his mouth as he laughs.

“You’re _an ass.”_

Blaine snickers, putting the candle back on the shelf. “Fine, no apple. Bless you.” He hands him a tissue from his pocket even though Sebastian grumbles out something _not nice_ in response.

He leans over and kisses the taller’s cheek, moving to another aisle to look at the selection. Sebastian watches him pick out _Pumpkin Patch, Vampire Blood, Haunted Mansion, Caramel Latte,_ and _Autumn Leaves._ He’s pretty sure they have similar scents in their storage closet where they keep all the candles but he’s not about to say that.

Blaine’s too happy anyways, smiling as he thumbs through a few other large candles, counting how many they have in the basket before adding two more. “You know, if they had these scents all year round it wouldn’t be so drastic when I finally _do_ make it here to shop.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, picking up a vanilla candle and popping it open to smell. It’s far too sweet for his taste, “You’re acting like we still wouldn’t be here for the five for ten sales.”

“I wish they had Christmas scents.” Blaine half-whines, mostly just to get a rise out of Sebastian who takes the bait with little to no effort.

“Don’t even start,” He points at him, putting _Toasted Campfire_ into the basket because he should be able to have _one_ candle of his own. “It’s bad enough that you put the tree up before Thanksgiving.”

Blaine grins at him, turning to press himself up on his toes and kiss the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “I make sure to get the _mistletoe_ too, I don’t see you complaining about that.”

Sebastian hums, brushing Blaine’s curls on his forehead and following his hairline to tuck a few behind his ear. “Come on, let’s get these home you candle hoarder.”

Blaine laughs softly and they take the basket to the counter, their hands laced loosely between them.

\--

Sebastian shakes his head as he sits on the couch, watching Blaine take candles out of the bag to place on their coffee table. All _fifteen_ candles scattered about the glass, a variety of autumn colors in dusty maroon, burnt orange and latte brown.

“You think they’ll fit on the fireplace mantel?”

“There’s fifteen of them, Blaine.”

Blaine looks up at the wall, tilting his head to gage the space available. “Like, maybe if I move the wreath so it’s not so low and the spooky garland.”

“Who even owns fifteen candles at once? Old women with cats.”

“I made that garland by hand, you know, took an old Christmas one and spray painted it black—added purple lights and tiny pumpkins,” He grins at his boyfriend but Sebastian’s statement about being an old lady is only gaining more evidence. “If I made more I could probably sell them.”

“And feed into your candle buying addiction?” Sebastian snorts, “No thanks.”

Blaine pouts, to which Sebastian leans forward and captures a warm and intimate kiss. He nuzzles his nose afterwards, cupping Blaine’s cheek and swiping his thumb along his cheekbone. He rolls his eyes before leaning back against the couch, shaking his head at the candle invasion in his living room.

“Are you gonna pick one or what?”

His boyfriend grins, standing as he selects _Caramel Latte_ to put on the fireplace, lighting it with practiced ease. He then crosses the room and settles on the couch, leaning into Sebastian’s side. He sets his arm along Blaine’s back, moving up and down his spine before placing his hand along his shoulder blades. Blaine presses his nose and lips into his neck, breathing him in before smiling—Sebastian can tell he’s already picking up hints of the scented candle wafting around the room.

He supposes things like this make ridiculous candle shopping sprees all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you'd like to say hello :)


End file.
